Damian's first date
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Damian and Angel Kyle's(OC) first date. Second part of mini series, first part is Catgirl and Robin


Damian stared into his closet and glared, his arms crossed over his chest. Some of his usually pristinely-kept clothes were now on the floor and his various shoes were out of line. While the mess bothered him, he was more occupied with the fact he could not decide what to wear for his date with Angel.

It was to be their first date and something very simple, just a movie and dinner, but he could not decide on what to wear. Should he go more formal and wear a crisp button-up with slacks? Or should he go more casual with jeans and a t-shirt?

He groaned audibly and sat back in the desk chair, pressing his fingers into his forehead. He could call Grayson, but he'd probably ramble on about his own first date and down memory lane they would go. Todd would be no help either, he would just make fun of him and end up being thrown out the window. Drake would certainly be no help, he barely left his own room. Father might be lucky getting ladies into his bed, but he was quite awkward on actual dates. Surely the younger Quinn and Isely women were too busy helping Angel get ready. Which left him with one choice.

Damian pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to the lone butler of Wayne Manor. Pennyworth knew how to handle every situation that was thrown his way, unwavering in even the most unexpected antics, and firm handling each of them growing up. Damian straightened up at a soft knock and called, "Enter, Pennyworth."

Alfred stepped in and glanced over the clothes scattered. "I do hope you will pick up this mess before you leave for your date, sir."

Damian laced his fingers behind his back and stood straight, already almost as tall as the elderly man. "I require assistance in deciding upon an outfit for my date tonight. Dinner and a movie, I was only told it would be simple and casual."

Alfred smiled softly and nodded, walking into the closet. As he looked through the racks, he mused, "The first date is one of most importance, young sir. You and Miss Angel may have met on the rooftops as enemies and then became allies after you created a new suit for her, but the first official date sets the standard. Jason was almost ill on his first date with Miss Seraphina, he was so worried about messing up."

Damian lightly smirked, his arms crossing. "Todd was so worried he made himself ill? How pathetic, tch."

Alfred plucked a shirt and pants from the closet and nodded, looking over the shoes. "Yes, even Richard was worried about his dates with Miss Alice. Except he showed it by quite literally hanging off the chandelier. Claimed it helped him think and focus. Now, put these on."

Damian took the clothes and looked over them; a pair of dark jeans with a black turtleneck and a matching jacket. "Why do I need the jacket if I'm going to be wearing long sleeves?"

Alfred picked up a few pieces of clothing still on the hangers and chuckled softly. "Well, you may not need it but a proper man will always be prepared in case his lady might get cold."

Damian nodded and pulled on the clothes before tying on the tennis shoes. He stepped into the bathroom and Alfred trailed after him, glancing at the dirty clothes basket. The butler silently made note of the mild disarray and smiled to himself; looks like a new love was on the horizon if Damian was more concerned of the date than he was his usual orderliness.

Damian combed his fingers through his hair into short spikes and looked over himself. "Does everything look in order, Pennyworth?"

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Yes, you look fit for a simple date. Now, since I believe I will be your driver, I need to finish getting ready myself. I will meet you in the garage shortly."

Damian nodded and double-checked his reflection for anything wrong before walking out, heading to the garage. He checked his phone and tapped his foot as he waited, looking over the car keys before selecting a set. One of father's lower profile cars should be sufficent for the night.

Alfred straightened his tie as he stepped into the garage and took the keys from Damian, walking to the car. "Let's hurry before we are late, young master."

Damian followed him and glanced at the time. "We still have plenty of time before our set time."

Alfred slid into the car and clicked his tongue. "It is better to arrive early than late. Even your father is never late on his dates."

Damian nodded and settled in the passenger seat, buckling up. Alfred drove to the apartment and Damian shifted several times. Alfred smiled and asked, "Something the matter? Or are the nerves speaking?"

Damian gave the butler a weary look and shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine thank you very much." There was a long pause before the younger man softly asked, "Should we have gotten flowers or another gift?"

Alfred smiled and patted Damian's hand comfortingly. "Not for this one, young sir. A more formal date would call for flowers or chocolate."

Damian nodded and tapped his fingers rythmically on the door handle. Alfred pulled in front of the apartment and stopped. Damian shifted and stepped out to ring the doorbell. He glanced up at a soft meow and smiled at a cat perched on a balcony.

Another cat hopped up on the railing beside him and he gently rubbed his hand along its' spine, smiling as it purred happily. He gently patted its' head and let it nuzzle his palm before looking up at footsteps near the door. He straightened up and glanced back at the car, seeing Alfred already standing beside the backseat door.

Alfred smiled reassuringly and Damian focused when the door opened, revealing his date. Her black hair was partially pulled into a bun with a silver ribbon while the rest fell over her shoulders and she wore minimal makeup. She wore a simple black button-up shirt with 3/4 sleeves and a pair of dark gray capris that reached just below her knees with a pair of black kitten-heels with ribbons on them tying into a bow at the top.

Damian smiled slightly and motioned to the car. "Are you ready?"

Angel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Alice already got us tickets to a movie. It's a good one, I double checked."

He nodded and followed her to the car, Alfred holding the door open for them. "That's good. What is it about?"

Angel slid in and scooted over for Damian. "It's about a retired assassin being dragged back into his old work after his son is kidnapped."

Damian nodded and glanced at the cat-charm necklace around her neck. "Sounds decent enough. Your necklace is... cute. I like it."

She smiled. "Thanks, it was a birthday gift."

He straightened up, glancing forward as Alfred started driving. "When is your birthday?"

She hummed and glanced at him. "I figured you'd already looked at my profile and found out."

He shifted and glanced down. "I did, but it makes for conversation."

She smiled slightly and patted his hand. "It's alright, Damian. How about you tell me about yourself?"

He nodded. "As you know, Bruce Wayne is my father. My mother is Talia Al Ghul. And my grandfather is Ra's Al Ghul."

She blinked and her jaw dropped slightly. "What? You're from the League of Shadows?"

He softly sighed, glancing down. "Yes, I am. Mother and Grandfather raised me to be a perfect assassin before Mother handed me off to Father. She said he would be an asset to the League, I assume she meant to use me as a bargaining chip but instead Father didn't fall for her tricks and trained me the proper way."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Selena isn't my mother, even if I do look like her. She actually stole me from some rich family, they didn't even notice I was missing for several months and barely looked beyond a half-assed police report. I'm happier like this, honestly. Riches just don't suit me."

He nodded and glanced out the window, staring up at the bright Wayne Tower; it was visible from nearly every spot in the city. "Father makes a lot of money, but he does donate to charities and isn't excessive in worldly pleasures. He wants to make this city better."

She hummed and tilted her head. "I think he is making it better. A lot of the older rogues are calming and settling down. Aunt Pam's helping Wayne Industries pharmaceuticals and Aunt Harley... well she tries to encourage kids to be unordinary but she gets a bit too.. Harley."

He chuckled softly as she trailed off and nodded. "I understand. Grayson has always encouraged me to act my age, but I find people my age to be mostly irritating and obnoxious."

She giggled and smiled. "I hope you don't find me to be irritating or obnoxious."

He jolted and shook his head. "No, of course not. You could never be irritating or obnoxious."

She snickered and patted his hand. "It's alright, Damian. It was just a joke."

He softly huffed and crossed his arms, his cheeks heating up. She smiled and Alfred glanced back at them, hiding his smile. Alfred pulled up to the theater and stopped in front of the entrance.

Damian glanced up and opened the door himself, climbing out. "Thank you, Alfred. I will text you when we're finished."

Alfred nodded and asked, "Do you need anything while I'm still here?"

Damian shook his head and took Angel's hand, helping her out. "We'll be fine. I have money for snacks."

Alfred smiled and nodded, pulling away after Damian shut the car door. Angel smiled and held onto Damian's hand as they walked inside. The pair handed over the tickets and got some candy.

They sat down near the top and settled back, pushing the arm rest between them up. Angel smiled and scooted slightly closer, eating her Raisinettes as the movie started. Damian smiled slightly and glanced at her when she started shivering.

He shifted and slipped his jacket off before handing it to her. She smiled in thanks and pulled it on, leaning into his side. He stiffened and blinked, loosely hugging her shoulders.

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled slightly, turning pink. He smiled slightly and held her close, relaxing as they watched the movie. They walked out hand-in-hand and chatted about the movie, him mentioning all the inaccuracies for the weapons.

She nodded along and climbed into the car as Alfred held the door open for them. She smiled in thanks at the butler and Damian climbed in, sitting beside her. Alfred smiled to himself and walked around to climb in, driving to a resturant.

Alfred glanced back at the pair and smiled to himself. He pulled in front of the resturant and stepped out, walking around to open the door as Angel giggled. "Have a nice dinner, you two. I'll be waiting."

Damian nodded and offered his arm to Angel, who happily took it. "Thank you, Pennyworth."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Anytime, Young Master."

Angel smiled and walked inside with Damian, following the waitress to their table. Damian let go of her arm and held out her chair, giving her a charming smile. She giggled and sat down, scooting in.

Damian sat down and smiled slightly, taking a menu from the waitress. She took one and smiled in thanks, giving her drink order along with Damian. The waitress smiled and walked away, giving the two time to think.

Angel glanced over the menu and smiled slightly. "This has been fun."

Damian nodded and glanced up at her. "It has been. More fun than I expected."

Angel smiled. "This is a really nice resturant, too. Nicer than I expected, really."

Damian shifted and glanced around; they were in a quieter area of the resturant as he had requested. "Are you comfortable here? We can leave if you prefer."

She patted his hand and smiled. "It's alright, really. I like it here."

He smiled slightly and glanced at her hand as she kept her hand on top of his. "That's a relief."

She smiled slightly and moved her hand back before he gently grabbed it, holding her hand. Her cheeks flushing, she glanced at the menu. "It's, uh, it's very vegan friendly."

He nodded and held onto her hand, staring at the menu. "I am vegan when I can help it. Father supports my decision and funds farms around the world and even resturants to encourage more vegan options on menus."

She hummed and nodded along. "I hope you don't mind, but I do eat meat. I do like pasta, though, and this parmesan pasta sounds delicious."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "It is very good and hearty."

She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand as the waitress came back, setting their glasses down. Damian told her their orders and lifted his drink with his free hand, easily drinking some water. Angel smiled and sipped some of her own water, keeping ahold of his hand.

The pair chatted casually about a few random topics, mostly their oddball families and some of their shared classes from Gotham High. They both agreed, they were happy it was coming to an end within a few months and then they'll be able to officially work; Damian taking over his father's business and Angel planned on starting her own design label.

Of course, Damian promised to help her in whatever way he can which led to a small stubborn argument. She wanted to start on her own and work her way up without help while he wanted her to join Wayne Enterprises and making her head of a new clothing branch. They silenced once the food was set down and finally pulled their hands apart to eat.

They ate in silence and quietly walked out, hand in hand. Alfred was waiting patiently, holding the car door open for them with a soft smile on his face. They climbed in and sat close in the backseat, Damian loosely hugging her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder with tired eyes.

He watched the lights go by as Alfred drove back to her apartment and smiled softly. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, following him out the car after Alfred stopped in front of her building. Damian walked up the steps with her and squeezed her hand.

She smiled at him and let go of his hand to take off her jacket. He shook his head and swiftly said, "Keep it, I have more at home."

She smiled slightly and nodded, settling it back on her shoulders. "Thank you, Damian. This was a lot of fun."

He smiled and nodded. "It was, we should do this again. I'll see you tomorrow night, maybe?"

She hummed in thought for a moment, glancing as a black cat wove between her feet. "Probably. If not, I'll see you at school Monday."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll see you then if not tomorrow night."

She smiled and stepped up to him, tugging him down to swiftly kiss his cheek. He blinked in surprise and she slipped inside, giggling as her cheeks flushed darkly. His cheeks darkened and he stepped down, swiftly climbing into the car.

Alfred chuckled softly and closed the door behind Damian, climbing in to drive home. He glanced back in the mirror and smiled at the young man's expression. Ah, just like Jason, falling in love so quickly.

Alfred pulled into the garage and hung up the keys, letting a soft yawn slip out. He was getting older by the day and he felt it. Damian followed Alfred inside and paused in the hallway.

Alfred hummed and gently patted Damian's arm. "Is something the matter, young master?"

Damian shook his head. "Thank you for driving us tonight, Alfred. And, for the jacket."

Alfred smiled, his expression soft. "It's no problem, Damian. I do trust you to treat young Miss Kyle properly."

Damian nodded firmly. "Of course I will. Have a good night's sleep, you deserve it."

Alfred smiled as the young man walked down the hall. Ah, young love always seemed to rejuvinate one's soul. Even one as old as the old butlers. It just lifted his spirits. It seemed as though, Alfred could not allow himself to part with the family just yet. It would be horribly improper to miss any weddings for the Wayne family.


End file.
